Cooked Mammals
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: "We'd have a cooked mammal in the ceiling." Jibbs, storms and socks.
1. Welcome

Welcome to another round of Jibbsfest! And welcome to our new authors. The prompts this time were:

- A storm

- Socks

- "We'd have a cooked mammal in the ceiling."

If anyone is interested in participating in a future round, feel free to introduce yourself on the forum (Forums – TV – NCIS – Jenny&Gibbs – Jibbsfest) or PM me (MissJayne).


	2. Dark and Stormy Night TheBreakfastGenie

**Title: **It was a Dark and Stormy Night

**Author: **TheBreakfastGenie

**Rating: **K+

"See, Jen, if we were at my house we'd have a basement to hide in if there was a tornado." Jenny rolled her eyes. The thunderstorm outside was getting pretty bad, but there was no cause for alarm. Although the golf ball-sized hail couldn't be good for her roof.

"I doubt we're likely to get one of those on the east coast unless there's a hurricane first. And Jethro, if you think I'm willing to crouch down in that dusty old basement of yours waiting for a tornado then you've got another thing coming."

"What, you'd rather die than breathe on a little sawdust?" he answered in mock offense.

"In a word, yes. Your basement is disgusting." Gibbs glared at her.

"I don't insult your house."

"That's because I keep it clean."

"Noemi does all your cleaning for you, Jen."

"She's also a fantastic cook." Gibbs smirked. Jenny had handed him the perfect opportunity to get back at her for the digs at his house.

"Fortunately for us." His plan was working.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, _Special_ Agent Gibbs?"

"It means that I'm glad I know how to grill a steak because I sure wouldn't want _you _doing it for me." Jenny's eyes narrowed to slits. Gibbs gulped. Maybe provoking her wasn't such a good idea after all.

"And what if I decided to cook a steak _especially _for you, hmmm?" Gibbs was finding it hard to concentrate with her face so close to his.

"Then we'd have a cooked mammal in the ceiling," he joked. Jenny pulled back, startled.

"Jethro, that was very mean. You owe me an apology," she pouted.

"Too bad I don't believe in them."

"Seriously, Jethro, I know I'm no five-star chef…"

"Understatement of the century," he muttered. Jenny shot him a glare.

"…_but_," she continued, "I have never propelled a dish into the ceiling. And I'll have you know that Noemi has an excellent recipe for marinade."

"Yeah, and if you made it Jen you'd probably end up with rocket fuel." Gibbs grinned smugly. He was on a roll.

"Then I'll cook for you next time we're at your house so your dinner's eight foot fall will be cushioned by the pile of dirty socks." It was Jethro's turn to be taken aback.

"The socks aren't _dirty_, Jen," he complained.

"You know damn well I can't tell the difference between your dirty laundry and your clean laundry. At least my clothes don't live in the floor."

"Yeah, because they're too expensive."

"Watch it, Jethro. Some of my most expensive outfits are also your, ah, _favorites_."

"Then you're getting ripped off, Jen. More money for less material? Doesn't make much sense to me."

"Jethro—" she began, but she never got a chance to finish, because she was interrupted by a particularly loud clap of thunder. A moment later they were plunged into darkness.

"Well crap," Gibbs muttered. "There goes the power."

"Oh, and I'd nearly forgotten why you're my best agent," Jenny replied sarcastically. "Your powers of observation are absolutely _astounding_. I never would have figured that out without you." Gibbs shot her a glare but it wasn't much use in the total darkness that now consumed them. When a burst of lighting illuminated her face a moment later Jethro could see that she was smiling sweetly.

"I'm gonna go find a flashlight or something," he muttered.

"Jethro, this is my house, don't you think I'd be able to find them better?"

"You volunteering, Jen?" he asked.

"No," she replied. Gibbs sighed and picked his way gingerly towards the door.

Jenny didn't look the time but she guessed it had been at least half an hour when Jethro returned carrying a lit candle.

"What happened to a flashlight?" she asked, amused.

"Figured this was more romantic," he said, adding a signature grin. Jenny's heart started melting. It was so hard to stay mad at this man.

"Just for that, you're getting laid tonight after all." Deciding he looked a little too pleased with himself, Jenny decided to knock his ego down a notch. "And, you know the power probably won't be back on any time soon and there really isn't much else to do."

"Like Serbia all over again, huh?"

"Except this time I'm very concerned with staying on the bed seeing as I won't be able to see what I might be knocking over if I screw you on the floor." Gibbs shook his head.

"You lead the way, then," he proclaimed, offering her the candle. He followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom where he almost ran into when she suddenly came to a stop.

"Jethro…" she asked suspiciously, "how the hell did all these socks get on my bed?" Her bedspread was completely covered in a layer of assorted socks of all colors and sizes. It was hard to see in the flickering candlelight but Jenny was fairly certain it was a mixture of her socks and his.

"Not a clue, Jen," he answered with a straight face. Jenny blew out the candle and pulled Jethro onto the bed with her.

"Just so you know, Jethro, these damn well better be clean." He began to answer but was cut off by Jenny's lips crashing into his. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he flipped her onto her back and wondered if she'd even care by the time they were finished.


	3. Love is like a Storm fashiongirl97

**Title: **_Love is like a storm_

**Author: **_Fashiongirl97_

**Rating: **_K+_

**A/N: **_hope it's ok, enjoy! :P_

When you work for an armed federal agency and have a boss who doesn't believe in the work day ending until 1900 you don't get much time for a social life, or to see your lover. The matter becomes even worse when your boss is also your lover. Jenny and Gibbs had not spent time together, as a couple in over two weeks. They'd managed to get a quick fumble in the store room once or twice, but when your relationship is a secret – things are even harder.

Ten months had passed since that second night in Marseilles when the line between professional and partners had been crossed. That so called line had not been redrawn recently, nor did either of them want it to be. They didn't talk about their pasts or secrets. One day they would talk about all those things, but for now, for now they just took things as they came.

Tonight was two weeks after Valentine's Day. They hadn't spent that day together, not even the evening or lunch or any part much at all. Instead they'd had a case which had lead to her nearly being shot and him being sent to a ship whilst she supervised at the D.C. end. So, that night hadn't been spent together. Since then they'd been stacked up with cases. Tonight though, tonight was a Friday night. Their team had no case. Jenny had finished all her paperwork so left early whilst Gibbs gave the Director all the files and then got caught up talking.

Jenny walked into her Georgetown house. It was warm thanks to her housekeeper lighting the fire before she left for the day. The redhead kicked off her heeled boots and hung up her coat. She walked around just in her socks. Jenny pulled her long red hair out of its restraining bobble and shook it loose. She then ran upstairs and changed out of her work wear into a pair of black leggings, black vest top and an oversized purple jumper. She walked back downstairs and began to heat up the food her housekeeper had prepared.

Both Jenny and Gibbs had promised to spend tonight together as a couple, and she hoped more than anything he wouldn't get caught up in some meeting.

At NCIS Gibbs was listening to Director Tom Marrow drone on about how much Agent Gibbs' current partner and lover had moved on in her work. Although he agreed with everything the Director said he would rather be at her house talking to her about anything at all. Finally Tom ended his trail of thought and let Gibbs go. As he left the office, he sighed, running his hand though his hair. '_God that man can talk for England,' _he thought as he walked down the stairs. He decided against going home and getting changed, Jenny had some of his stuff at hers anyway. So, the salt and pepper haired ex-marine turned NCIS agent got into his car and drove to his partner and lover's house. On the way the only stop he made was to buy a bottle of bourbon. They hadn't gotten each other Valentines presents but he knew he was in debt with her by a bottle of bourbon after he lost a bet.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he pulled outside the large town house. Slowly he walked up the path, found the spare key, and as per usual he let himself in without a sound. He heard the faint sound of music playing from the kitchen, and the quiet voice of Jenny singing along.

_I have a dream, a song to sing__  
__To help me cope with anything__  
__If you see the wonder of a fairy tale__  
__You can take the future even if you fail__  
__I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels__  
__When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs just stood at the door and smirked as he saw his lover dancing around the kitchen singing along to the ABBA song. He knew she loved ABBA. He was pretty sure it was the only CD he had ever heard her play. She smiled as she swayed on the spot to the music; he couldn't help but smirk as her hips swayed. So he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her exposed neck.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she replied.

"Something smells good! You cook?" he questioned.

"No, Noemi did," Jenny replied, laughing.

"Thought not, last time that happened we nearly had a cooked mammal on the ceiling."

"Oi!" she said poking his chest. "Go get changed or you'll be the cooked mammal on the ceiling." She laughed and for once in his lifetime he did as he was told.

_I have a dream, a fantasy__  
__To help me through reality__  
__And my destination makes it worth the while__  
__Pushing through the darkness still another mile__  
__I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels__  
__When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream, I have a dream__  
__I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing__  
__To help me cope with anything__  
__If you see the wonder of a fairy tale__  
__You can take the future even if you fail__  
__I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels__  
__When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream, I have a dream__  
__I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

The end of the song finished and Jenny's singing also faded out. Soon the food was headed up and just as she finished plating it up Jethro appeared downstairs wearing old jeans and an NIS t-shirt and simply his socks. Jenny thought he looked very handsome, yet didn't she always? The pair of lovers then walked into the office where Noemi had lit a fire for Jenny. The room was nice and warm unlike the rest of the house usually was in the cool Februarys that DC experienced. The pair sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. They never needed words, that was something both of them had discovered, that and that they could read each other like a book.

The last ten months had seen both of these two NCIS agents realise how happy they were together. They'd gone so far since that first day in Marrows office when they'd met. Yet they both couldn't help but smirk when they thought how their Director would react if he ever found out what they really did in Marseilles or how they put the storerooms in NCIS to better use. Life for these two was fun. For the moment neither really cared about pasts or anything like that. Once they had finished eating they washed up the plates. Or rather Jenny washed up the plates and Gibbs distracted them.

Sitting in the office later on that evening both were curled up together, and as they did so they heard as a storm brewed outside. The rain pelted down on the window and the wind blew hard against the trees. Not many people knew that this was Jenny Sheppard's favourite weather. Not many knew that she loved to watch as the rain fell, loved to drive in the dark and see the bright lights of DC. Not many knew that when she was younger every time it would rain she would go out for a run. She always would, until she got a bad cold because it and her father banned her from going out in the rain. But no one could stop her love of the rain, the dark or storms.

Gibbs gently kissed her temple. This was a side of the gruff Marine so few people got to see. Not many saw the loving, caring Jethro who would anything for those he loved. But Jenny did, she saw it whenever she was alone with him, and she loved it. "What'cha thinking about?" he questioned.

"The rain, how I used to always go out running in it until my dad banned me 'cause I got a bad cold," she replied as he chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked mock offended.

"You used to run in the rain?"

"Yeah, I've always loved the rain. I love the sound, the coolness of the droplets as they hit your skin, the smell after its gone. I love it all." Jethro just smiled.

That night they just sat curled up in each other, smiling, thinking, silent. Jenny watched the rain, and Jethro watched his redhead. As the evening drew to a close and the sound of the rain lulled Jenny to sleep Jethro kissed her head and whispered into the night: "I love you Jenny Sheppard." She hadn't been quite asleep and as she heard the words leave his mouth she could feel tears of joy brimming in her eyes. With a smile on her face she replied "I love you too." It was the first time either of them had said it and it felt good. They were in love with each other.

A storm is made up of many things. A storm is not a storm without darkness, yet darkness alone isn't a storm. A storm isn't a storm without rain, yet rain alone is simply rain. A storm is not a storm without wind, but wind alone is simply wind. A storm is only a storm when things are mixed together to form something so powerful it is feared, yet seen to some as beautiful, to those who need rain: essential and everyone, unable to be forgotten.

Love is like a storm in many ways. Love is not love without trust, yet trust alone is simply trust. Without friendship love is hard, without commitment love is weak. Without two people who feel the same about each other love simply doesn't exist. Yet when all the right elements are put together it can be something so powerful it can scare some, yet so beautiful it will make others jealous, to those who don't want to be alone anymore essential, and to everyone, something unable to be forgotten.


	4. The Storm Cloud LeftMyHeartInParis

**Title: **The Storm Cloud

**Author: **Left my heart in Paris

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Krissy. This is set in the 'without a doubt' universe but don't have to read that to understand. **

**The storm cloud **

As Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned down the road to his street, he couldn't help but feel relieved; the case was over and he could now spend his weekend off with his wife and daughter; something that rarely happened lately with him and Jenny both being so busy.

After pulling into his driveway Gibbs turned off the engine relishing in the soft sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car and the quiet sound of D.C early in the morning. The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance brought Gibbs from his thoughts.

He got out of the car turning up the collar of his jacket as of a way of sheltering some of himself from the rain and keeping himself warm.

Once inside the house he took of his coat immediately feeling warm and relaxed, he smiled as he put his coat next to his wife and daughters before taking off his shoes as not to wake up his two girls as he moved around the house.

As he walked into the kitchen he smiled at the note saying about dinner in the fridge, but he was way too tired to be thinking about anything other than curling up next to his wife in bed.

Once Gibbs had had a sip of water he headed up stairs. On the way to his room he opened his daughter's door slowly and crept in and walked to her bed being careful to dodge all the Barbies and other toys that littered the wooden floor.

He wasn't surprised to find his daughter clutching the floppy bunny he had bought her when she was a baby, her fiery red curls covered her face so he pushed them back to show her beautiful little face before kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams Kris," he mumbled before pulling up her covers more to keep her warm.

Gibbs gave his little girl one last look before walking out and closing the door softly behind him. Quickly he made his way to his bedroom feeling very tired.

Once he walked into the room he found his NCIS T-shirt before changing into it and crawling into bed careful not to wake his wife in the process.

Jenny stirred for a moment before rolling over and snuggling into her husband's chest before mumbling, "We'd have a cooked mammal on the ceiling," sleep lacing her voice, Gibbs let out a small chuckle before wrapping an arm around his wife's waist his hand resting on her small baby bump before kissing the top of her head and then trying to drift off to sleep alongside his wife.

Half an hour later Jenny Gibbs was woken by the bedroom being lit up by a flash of lightening followed by a soft rumble of thunder.

She almost jumped out of her skin, her hand went straight to her stomach were her second child was growing only to be met by her husband's hand.

The redhead looked up noticing that her head hadn't been resting on a pillow but Gibbs's chest, she wasn't at all surprised to find that he was still fast asleep; he had been working for three days nonstop and only God knows what time he came in, she thought before putting her head down before trying to get back to sleep.

The mixture of Gibbs's heart beat and the rain patting against the window was slowly lulling Jenny to sleep. Just as her eyelids were about to close there came another rumble of thunder only a lot louder.

The couple sat up right, their hearts racing a mile minute. "You ok?" Gibbs turned to his wife concern on his chiselled features.

"Yeah I'm fine you?" she asked turning to face him. "Do you think…" She was about to ask if he wondered if Krissy was ok but something interrupted her.

Their bedroom door flung opened revealing their two year old looking very worried. Once Krissy noticed that her parents were awake she ran to them and jumped on their bed and into her mother's lap being careful of her baby brother or sister in her mother's tummy.

"Dn't like dah big bangs," she mumbled into her mother's chest trying to get away from the storm outside.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her daughter and rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her forehead in an attempt to comfort her.

Gibbs put an arm around his wife, daughter and their unborn child not liking seeing his wife upset, he knew that when Krissy was upset so was Jenny and he didn't like to see it ever.

Then an idea hit him, he got off of the bed and went to his sock draw before grabbing a random pair and coming back to the bed and sitting on the edge in front of his two girls.

Both redheads looked at him curiously wondering what on earth he was up to. Gibbs put the socks on his hand to create sock puppets much like he did to try and get Krissy to put her socks or tights on in the morning.

The little girl immediately recognised what or who her father was creating with the socks. "Simon n Sally," she said jumping up and down a little bit in her mother's arms, delight evident in her eyes.

"That's right," Gibbs said before leaning over and kissing her nose. Jenny just sent him a confused look so he sent her one that said he would tell her later before continuing.

He coughed to clear his throat before remembering a story his mother once told him about a storm cloud. "Hey Sally what's wrong?" one sock asked the other.

"I'm scared of the storm," the other sock replied as the other nodded. Jenny was supressing a laugh at what her usual gruff marine was doing but then when it came to Krissy he wasn't like that, he always showed his soft cuddly side.

"Have you ever heard the story about the storm cloud?" the sock not afraid of the storm asked. He shook his hand so 'Sally' shook her head in reply. "Have you?" 'Simon' asked Krissy.

The little girl shook her head eagerly just as there was another loud rumble of thunder making her tense; Jenny kissed her on the top of the head in an effort to comfort her.

"Well then I'll tell you," 'Simon' said getting the little girl's attention. "Once upon a time there lived a grumpy old cloud, many people thought he was very mean but that wasn't the truth," Gibbs began moving his hand in time with his words.

"It wasn't?" 'Sally' asked making Krissy even more intrigued.

"No, you see he had many brothers and sister, but they were all white, fluffy and happy just floating around having fun, but he was grey and carried rain and thunder and lightning wherever he went, he thought that there was something wrong with him but, he didn't know he was special." He continued stopping for a short pause.

"He was?" the little redhead asked instead of the sock this time. Jenny could feel tears begin to well in her eyes, she loved the sight of her husband interacting with Krissy but this was just beautiful.

"Yeah, he was special because after he left a place, a rainbow would appear," he said in a mystical voice.

"It does?" Krissy asked in wonder, her blue eyes wide and full of excitement with a small amount of sleep threatening to glaze over.

Gibbs noticed that the tapping of the rain on the window seemed to slow as the storm moved away. "You wanna come see if it left one?" the silver haired man asked as he took the socks off of his hands and put them onto the bed.

The little redhead nodded eagerly before wriggling from her mother's grasp and crawling to her dad who was still on the end of the bed. He scooped her up as well as her cuddly bunny and carefully carried her to the window.

The sky was beginning to turn a light orangey pink as the sun began to rise over D.C. "Do you see anything yet Kris?" he asked lifting her a little bit so he could support her weight.

"There," she said pointing out the multi-coloured ray of light in the sky, with one of her small chubby fingers.

"That's right; it's a rainbow," he said kissing her soft red curls again, he never thought he would get the chance to love another child as much as he did Kelly, but here was Krissy in his arms, his little girl and in seven months' time he would have another child to cherish and love along with his wife that he loves so much.

The girl in his arm yawned gaining his attention. He smiled down at the little redhead as she snuggled more into his chest.

Gibbs walked back to the bed where his wife and unborn child watched the scene by the window unfold with sleepy eyes. Carefully he put Krissy down next to Jenny before walking over and getting into his own side of the bed.

Jenny wrapped an arm protectively around her daughter and moved closer to her as Gibbs put an arm around all three of his other family members before resting his head on his pillow.

"We'd have a cooked mammal on the ceiling," he mumbled to himself repeating his wife's words from earlier even though she probably didn't remember. The redhead in question lifted her head and look at him confused but he just chuckled to himself. "Night Jen, Kris," he said closing his eyes, a smile on his face but he didn't get so much as a grunt back as his wife and daughter were already fast asleep.


	5. Rescue George MissJayne

**Title:** Rescue George

**Author:** MissJayne

**Rating: **K+

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not the type of man to randomly wander into the Director's office.

Well, she argued (_yelled_) that he was and he needed to learn to respect closed (and occasionally locked) doors.

Okay, maybe he had a _slight_ tendency to barge in without warning, but his ex-partner needed to be kept on her toes. She had been a good agent and he was not about to let her grow soft sitting behind a desk. She might be his boss on paper, but she would always be his Probie and it was his job to keep an eye out for her, even if she did now have the power to reassign him to the middle of nowhere.

His repeated actions should have given her a hint to be on her best behavior whenever he was in the building, but today he charged through the door to find her standing on her desk.

It was the weekend, so he took the time to admire her out of her suits (which were every bit as interesting as her casual attire, though her jeans hugged her butt better). She wasn't wearing his favorite pair of jeans; these were a little loose and he decided to force Noemi and Cynthia to compare notes on Jenny's diet again. Damn woman was thin enough – he didn't want her slipping anything past her two keepers.

She wore a low-cut purple sweater that Director Shepard could never be seen in on official business. It wasn't until he glanced down at her feet that he realized she wasn't teetering in her usual heels. Pink socks encased her feet, a vivid pink that made him suspect there was a witty comment on the side, hidden by the jeans. A quick glance at the floor by the side of her desk confirmed the sneakers she had taken off.

"I would ask what you're doing here, but you practically live in the Navy Yard," she commented, raising an eyebrow and looking amused. "How about: take care when barging unannounced through doors belonging to armed agents if you don't plan on being shot."

"Again?" he added helpfully, closing the door gently behind him.

She grinned. "I exchange Christmas cards with various nurses at Bethesda. Your next hospital stay may not be very pleasant."

He made a mental note to insist Ducky be his primary care physician from now on and only be treated in Autopsy.

"Is there a reason you decided to visit?" Jenny asked, her eyes flicking to the ceiling.

He jerked his head towards the window. "Storm," he explained, glancing for a moment at the rain lashing the glass. He knew she'd understand; storms had always put her on edge and she didn't like to be alone during them.

She nodded curtly, her gaze flicking back to the ceiling again for a brief moment. No, not flicking. Looking…

"Something in the roof?" he questioned, perching on the edge of her desk to pull his boots off. She would kill him slowly and painfully (and invite Ziva to watch) if he put his boots on her desk, no question about it.

Sighing, she looked up again and patted a ceiling tile. "It's George."

He gave her a look of exasperation. "Did I not teach you how to get rid of a body?"

Jenny kicked him; he would have snorted with laughter at the sight of her pink socks against his red hoodie if he hadn't known she would kick him off her desk for it. "George is not dead," she informed him primly. "I think he's a rat."

"Ya _think_?" Now he was curious.

"There's… something between my ceiling tiles and the roof. I can hear it scuttling about, scratching and squeaking. My money's on a rat."

He nodded to himself. It made some sense, plus it explained why she seemed a little overprotective of… _George_. Women. Why did they have to think everything was fluffy and cute, and name the damn thing. It was a rodent. It spread disease.

"Didya tell Maintenance?" he checked,

"They can't reach him," she sighed. "Apparently my ceiling tiles are asbestos and cannot be removed." The concern must have shown on his face as she continued, "Don't worry – they've been assessed and they're perfectly safe as long as they aren't moved."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you on the desk?" He couldn't be bothered to move from his current position; there was no need if he couldn't move the tiles and he had a lovely view of her butt.

This time she scowled. "My office has been having power fluctuations. There's a mass of cables above my office and I'm worried he's chewing them."

"Can't be," he replied. "We'd have a cooked mammal in the ceiling."

Their eyes caught and they began to giggle, at first shyly, and then they couldn't help themselves and their bodies shook with laughter. When they eventually calmed down and wiped the tears from their cheeks, it didn't take much to set them off again.

A crack of thunder sobered them both up, causing Jenny to jump. Gibbs reached out and placed a gentle hand on her arm, reminding her he was there. He cleared his throat softly, giving her time to relax a little.

"I may know a way to help," he offered.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was being truthful. He rolled his eyes again and glared at her. He wasn't some bastard to get her hopes up and dash them completely. Surely she knew him better than this.

He could see on her face the moment she accepted his statement; she relaxed and her eyes began to twinkle. She stepped off her desk and easily landed on her feet on the plush carpet of her office, throwing him a flirtatious grin. Even so, her next action caught him off guard.

She kissed him full on the lips, lingering for one… two… three seconds before pulling back and smirking at the look of complete shock on his face.

"Well," she encouraged. "Show me your plan. Rescue George."

Gibbs found himself grinning back at her. He'd do anything for another kiss and she knew it.

It should have bothered him, but it didn't and he ignored the disquieting feeling it produced, choosing instead to lead her from her office with his hand on the small of her back, explaining his plan.


	6. Walking on Eggshells PrettyCrazy

**Title**: Walking on eggshells

**Author**: PrettyCrazy

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own a damn thing, besides my creativity – and I will let you be the judge of that! I just tried to do my best with : A storm – Socks and - "We'd have a cooked mammal in the ceiling." – and though I had a slightly different thought of how this would turn out I actually think it's ok. Thanks to my beta JibbsGal1, she made this first try at Jibbsfest readable._

The wind was blowing powerfully, the trees on the street were swaying back and forth - some of them looked like they would even break under the force of the storm. A car drove slowly down the street, the driver couldn't care less if it was the worst storm in the last 10 years. He only had one goal in mind – to please.

Gibbs pulled the car into the driveway and stepped out carrying the grocery bag with him, holding on to it tight. He raced to the front door and stuck in his key. Yes, he unlocked the door – he now felt that was necessary – he had valuable stuff inside currently. It's been that way for a year.

As he walked inside he called out, "Jen, I'm home. Come to the kitchen!"

Gibbs walked to the kitchen and began to unpack the groceries. He looked at each item at he picked them up - trying to figure out what to do with them to get the flavor he wanted for dinner.

It was a special night after all; they were celebrating a whole year as a couple. They weren't married – it just felt like it most of the time. Not in a bad way though; but it was like them - and not having that piece of paper between them was a blessing. And since all Gibbs's other marriages that included that piece of paper went wrong, Jenny didn't see any reason to jeopardize what they had.

Gibbs put away the last item and looked around - Jenny still hadn't arrived in the kitchen.

"I better go see if she needs help," Gibbs wondered out loud.

Gibbs looked in the living room, but no Jen. Then he walked into the office; the light was on but no Jenny. Gibbs walked upstairs and peeked into the different rooms and found her sitting on the bedroom floor.

"Jenny, are you all right?" he squatted down in front of her.

"That depends on who you ask. In general, yes I'm okay, but if you want me to be specific, then no," she shook her head.

"Then I want to be specific – in what way are you not all right?" He grabbed hold of one of her hands and placed a light kiss on it.

"We have the worst storm outside in 10 years, and you decided to go shopping, leaving me home alone."

"You're a big girl."

"What?" Jenny quickly snapped.

"Jen, you know what I mean. You're an adult, and you aren't afraid of storms - never have been!"

"That doesn't matter – it's the fact that you left me home alone!"

"Jenny, what's wrong? What has you riled up like this? You never react like that." Gibbs got worried and grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up from the floor.

"Jethro, I'm very pregnant in case you haven't noticed. Again, it's the worst storm in 10 years. What if a tree feel down over the house, what if lightning struck and the house was on fire? What if the roof suddenly blew off or the windows shattered? What if I suddenly went into labor? And…." she trailed off.

"And what, Jen?" Gibbs couldn't help but smile a little over her definitely hormonal outburst.

"And you left me without helping me get my socks on," she sighed.

Gibbs couldn't help the deep laugh that rumbled out of him as he pulled her into his arms – well as close as her 37-week large round belly allowed.

"Stop laughing; it is not funny when it's chilly and you want to put socks on and you can't reach." She indicated toward her feet.

"But really, Jen, all your what-ifs are ridiculous – I needed to go shopping or we won't eat a…"

"We've lived off takeout for a long, long time before!" she reasoned

"Yes, but that was before this." He placed a hand on top of her belly.

"Hmm… okay maybe shopping is needed."

"And for all the accidents you worried about – they could happen without the storm if the house wasn't built right. And if you went into labor – do you think you would have forgotten how to use a phone?" Gibbs looked at her - holding her at arm's length.

"I just don't like it Jethro, okay?"

He nodded and leaned into her again, giving her a soft kiss. "Okay I promise I'll stay right here by your side during the rest of this storm."

"Thank you. Now put my socks on my feet, and let's go to make some dinner. We are hungry." She rubbed her belly and fast movement began under her hands. Gibbs noticed immediately and placed a hand on her - he loved feeling their baby move.

In the kitchen, Jenny sat at the counter looking at Gibbs as he pulled out different things from the cupboards and laid everything out in front of them.

"Uhm, Jethro – what do you plan on making here?" Jenny picked up a can, looking it over suspiciously.

"I don't know; let's call it meat and vegetable fest a la Gibbs, and see what that will get us."

"Oh I know what we will end up with!" Jenny said and slowly slid down the chair to walk around the counter. She pushed Gibbs over to another chair and shoved him down on it.

"Jen, the doctor told you not to stand up for too long, and if you start this, we know you will be here on your feet for at least an hour."

"So?" Jenny cocked an eyebrow.

"So you could end up going into labor."

"And then you would have forgotten how to use a phone?" She threw his own words back at him, smirking.

"No, but still don't you think I should do this dinner thing?"

"We'd have a cooked mammal in the ceiling," she said as she opened up the can of corn and pointed at the chair. Gibbs reluctantly sat back down and obeyed her "order."

Gibbs just watched her move around the kitchen effortlessly, and it made him laugh on the inside. The woman could cook an amazing meal, make heaven out of nothing but putting socks on was impossible and it could make her cry. He loved this stage of her pregnancy but also hated it. Mostly because she couldn't control the emotions – and a comment could easily be misunderstood. That had him think over every single thing he said, had him look over his shoulder before he answered any question because he didn't want to upset her. And now he could just smack himself – why did he leave her home alone on a stormy evening - without socks?

They enjoyed a quiet dinner and retreated to the living room couch, watching TV - nothing in particular, just TV to make time pass until it was a reasonable time to go to bed. Jenny couldn't go to bed too early because that would screw up her routine so much, which also meant screw up the baby's routine – so passing time was needed.

Jenny sighed for the fifth time in a short while.

"What's wrong Jen?" Gibbs asked and rubbed her leg.

"I'm just tired, tired of waiting, tired of having to share my body with this little miracle, and yet not tired enough to sleep. And if I sleep now anyway, I will just wake up way too early and I will get into a really bad routine." Jenny finished her speech by rubbing her belly and releasing a deep sigh.

Gibbs got up and reached out a hand. "Come on, we'll watch TV in the bedroom."

"I don't want to get up from here." Jenny was usually this whinny when it was evening, though it had toned down after maternity leave kicked in.

"I ate your mammal, you'll go to bed when I ask you."

"You don't get to tell me what to do and when," she challenged as she got up.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Jenny was adorable when she was like this, a little more stubborn than usual and yet she was very vulnerable and the stubbornness could disappear just as fast as it came. But now he had succeeded in convincing her they should watch TV in bed instead of lying on the couch.

"Well, it is much more cozy to listen to the storm up here anyway!" She sounded like she was the one who had come up with the suggestion to go upstairs.

"Uhm hmm." Gibbs was mesmerized by the sight before him; if he had known how much of a turn on it would be to see her pregnant, he would have suggested to make a baby when they left Marseille. She was stunning - she of course had that pregnancy glow, but she had more than that. It was like all her natural colors was enhanced. Not that Jenny was old - old but she looked so young being pregnant.

"What are you staring at?" Jenny waved a hand in front of his face and smiled, while scratching the underside of her rounding form.

"You!" he stated and grabbed her.

"Well, mister, I fully understand you." She smirked and pushed him back to straddle him.

"Of course you do, you are a smart and intelligent woman!"

"And?"

"And beautiful, and lovely, stubborn, amazing, wonderful, pregnant and mine!"

"Aaawww – you are amazing!" She kissed him once, twice and third time she stayed glued to him, deepening the kiss every second. Hardly letting them breathe. His hands started roaming her body, exposing more and more to himself.

He felt her hands starting to claw at him, pulling and practically ripping his T-shirt, another part he loved about this stage of her pregnancy. When she was in the mood for love making, she was 100% committed, and things couldn't progress fast enough.

"Come on Jethro, stop daydreaming and help me out here!" she almost threw herself off of him and expected him to undress her fast, along with himself.

He knew his command and did so to please his mistress. Quickly spooning her, he knew that foreplay was not a thing she wanted at the moment. She had made that clear a week ago, that she was not in the mood for love making when she was like this. She just wanted sex and that was all.

"Jen are you sure this is what you want?"

"Oh shut up and do me, okay?" She sighed almost desperate.

"But I mean with the storm going on and me forgetting to put your socks on and all that, you really want to indulge old wives' tales and have sex - and possibly induce labor?" he smirked behind her and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Jethro, do you want to get laid? Or do you just want to help me put on socks again!" she twisted her neck to get a better look at him.

"Please, sex!" He smiled.

"Good choice!" She brought her lips to his and gave him a passionate kiss.

As the storm in the bedroom picked up, the storm outside slowly died out and the hauling of the wind was replaced by deep moans from the loving couple inside the bedroom.


End file.
